


How Long Has It Been

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [17]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America poses a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Long Has It Been

“What are you looking at?” Ivan asked, voice soft and gentle so as not to disturb the peaceful atmosphere in their shared bedroom.

Alfred’s vivid blues were resting on his chest, lips pulled together in a straight line.

“How long has it been?” the younger asked, making Ivan frown.

“How long has what been, sunflower?”

Alfred reached out, touching a scar on his chest, dragging his thumb across the long line that ran straight over his heart. Ivan flinched a little at the sudden action, wanting to recoil and withdraw.

But before he could, Alfred bent over and placed a kiss on the scar, a feathery nip of chapped lips.

“How long has it been since someone told you you’re fucking gorgeous?”

Ivan’s breath caught, an unknown warmth blooming in his stomach. Then he smiled, pulling the other into a hug.

“Too long, Fedya,” he sighed, “and even longer since I was called that by someone who deserved the title much more than me.”


End file.
